one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Accelerator vs. Raiden
7DFFB0FC-6BB8-4C55-ACBC-E5DE4C0AC234.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Accelerator vs Raiden.jpg|SentryNeo Accelerator of A Certain Index Power (nominated by UniverseAwesome777) fights Raiden of Metal Gear (nominated by SentryNeo). Who will make it to round two? Introduction After the body of Satsuki had disappeared, the mysterious man sat back in a throne as it sighed in disappointment. ???: Ugh! At this rate, I will never get the answers that I need. However just after he uttered these words, a beeping noise to notify of a fight that was about to begin alerted the mystery figure. ???: Ah perfect. I hope that this will not disappoint me. Accelerator was walking around a desert area. A loud noise had emerged as Accelerator looked at it with a sadistic look on his face. Accelerator: Play Time! With that a loud boom could be heard as the Codac on Raiden caught his attention. He boost forward as he heads towards the sound. The Codac said, "Loud Noise and gunfire! Prepare for anything". As Raiden got nearby he saw a man on the ground eating a giant game of a worm. Raiden: What the hell are you. Accelerator turned around and smiled. Accelerator: Seems I have more time to play. Accelerator then leaps towards the cyborg, as Raiden prepares his sword in combat. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - The Stains of Time) 60 Raiden then tries to strike accelerator down, but was pushed back by Accelerator creating wind. Accelerator then blitzed the cyborg with several punches followed by him kicking Raiden into the air. Accelerator then manipulated the wind to create wings to fly towards the cyborg. Accelerator: I hope you have something better. 53 Raiden then recovered and shot towards Accelerator. With one slash, he destroys the made wings of Accelerator. Keeping the pressure, Raiden continues with a barrage of slashes followed by throwing a lit piece of C4 at Accelerator. The loud boom caused Accelerator to slam hard to the ground. Raiden then dives towards Accelerator ready to stab him in the face. Raiden: Good Night! Accelerator then creates a clone of himself ready to trap the cyborg from Metal Gear. 40 Raiden then hits the ground and stabs the fake Accelerator. When the copy disappeared, Raiden was looking for the real Accelerator when he heard his voice. Raiden: Where are you? Accelerator: What fun would that be! The cyborg was then met with a boulder being thrown at him. Raiden was able to slice the first one in half with ease. This was only a decoy as he was met with another rock that hit Raiden in the torso. The rock exploded as Raiden was sent flying as Accelerator was pursuing him on foot. 26 With a few options left, Raiden pulled out Monsoon's Dystopia sai and threw it towards Accelerator. The Sai pinned Accelerator to the sand of the desert. When Accelerator tried to pull out the Sai, it blew up. This caused Accelerator to be sent towards Jack the Ripper. Raiden: Time for me to have a rip 20 Raiden charged forward with as he impaled Accelerator with L'Etranger. With a flick of the wrist, the polearm turned into a whip and sent Accelerator into the sky. He then boosted up towards Accelerator as he was bludgeoned by Bloodlust causing him to crash into the ground. 11 Raiden then pulled out Sam's sword as he lands and dashes towards Accelerator. Raiden: Time to end this! Accelerator: How foolish! With that, a dust explosion appeared causing Raiden to pushed backward. To avoid being consumed by the explosion, Raiden slices through as he saw who he thought was Accelerator. 5 Raiden: I have you! Kid! Accelerator: Oh you never learned. Codec: What the.... Raiden's mind was hacked by Accelerator as he made him see an optical illusion of Accelerator. Turns out that he was behind him. Accelerator: Times up for you. 1 Accelerator then shoots out several plasma vectors throughout Raiden's body causing it to explode. K.O. Accelerator:That was disappointing. The remains of Raiden's body then disappeared as Accelerator looked in confusion. However he ignored this and continued to move on. Results ???: Hmmm. What interesting powers. To use his own mind against him was quite fascinating. I must collect a sample of this. This melee's winner is Accelerator by Death. (Cues Ketsui to kakugo) Winning Combatant: Accelerator: 13 Raiden: 8 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death:13 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Accelerator's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:One Minute Melees with Music